There are many applications for optical signals. For instance, optical signals are frequently utilized for transferring data across large distances. Light conducting conduits (such as, for example, fiber optic cables) can be utilized as pathways for the optical signals. The optical signals can, however, become degraded during their travel from one point to another, and accordingly it can be desired to refresh the optical signals at various intervals along the pathways of the signals.
Another use of optical signals is in ultra-fast computers. At very high frequencies, numerous physical effects degrade performance of electrons as dependable carriers of information, rendering the electrons incapable of being utilized for transferring information at ultra-fast processor speeds. However, photons can be viable carriers of information at such ultra-fast processor speeds.
Yet another use of optical signals is for transferring information in processors utilized in environments that can potentially have very high radiation. Although such environments can cause numerous problems for signal transfer utilizing electrons, signal transfer utilizing photons can remain relatively robust under such conditions. Among the applications for utilization of information transfer in high radiation environments are military applications, and outer space technology applications.
The above-listed examples are but a few of the numerous applications that have been developed, or are in the process of being developed, for optical signal technologies. In light of the numerous applications for optical signal technologies, it would be desirable to develop devices and methods for improving optical signal propagation and transfer.